In recent years, a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor), a super junction-type MOSFET, an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), an IEGT (Injection Enhanced Gate Transistor), etc., are used as semiconductor devices for power control. Compared to a unipolar MOSFET, a larger current can be controlled in IGBTs and IEGTs because IGBTs and IEGTs are bipolar semiconductor devices that use both electrons and holes as carriers. However, even in such a semiconductor device for power control, it is desirable to control even larger currents.